


Lawyers go to hell, cops go to jail

by Hajinnie



Series: Preeminent [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Casual Sex, Closeted Character, Cohabitation, Come Swallowing, Crack Treated Seriously, Dark Comedy, Depression, Dirty Talk, Drug Use, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Forced Bonding, Fraternization, Hate Sex, Homophobia, Hook-Up, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Inappropriate Humor, Lawyers, Love/Hate, M/M, Morally Ambiguous Character, Mutual Masturbation, Opposites Attract, Police, Rivalry, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 04:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12124179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hajinnie/pseuds/Hajinnie
Summary: A series of connected fics where Chanyeol is a corrupt alcoholic cop and Kyungsoo is a depressed state prosecutor who snorts cocaine. Despite having history with each other, they despise each other and can never get along but still somehow end up in the other’s pants.





	Lawyers go to hell, cops go to jail

**Author's Note:**

> You can read this as a stand alone, but this part setups for the next ones to come. This will serve as the one shot prologue. The rest will likely be chaptered. I probably won't write the next ones until this is a month old.

 

“I hate myself and want to die”. Those were the words spoken by Do Kyungsoo in a straight and placid face. 29 years old state prosecutor attorney graduated magna cum laude with an Honors Law Degree, passed his bar exam in a single attempt. Kyungsoo is also now a victim of depression for almost six months now since the clinical diagnosis.

Kyungsoo’s usual sultry but now sullen voice echoed off the wallpaper decorated walls in the quiet therapist office of Dr. Kim Junmyeon. Kyungsoo used up his lunch hour break for his therapist visits and hence was still dressed in his formal work clothes he wore to court, giving off more of his regal and dignified aura.

There was an aquarium in the room, filing the room with the calming sounds of water being flowed and cycled through by the circulation pump. Junmyeon was rather fond of the goldfishes he kept. Kyungsoo thought goldfishes were kind of dumb.

“Well, Mr. Do. How long have you been having these suicidal thoughts?” Junmyeon inquired, scribbling notes down onto the paper on his clipboard.

“Since I was a sperm in my father’s ballsack”, Kyungsoo unironically answered, leaning back on Junmyeon’s brown leather couch.

Junmyeon cleared his throat, “Well, then. Have you had any urges to commit to this desire yet? This is a serious matter and I have to address it _seriously._ ” Junmyeon made sure to stress on his last word, possibly also intended to be a jab at Kyungsoo. Junmyeon was honestly used to all type of patients, but the ones practicing law like Kyungsoo he found to be the worst kind, due to how smart and argumentative they were.

“I work with the police often and you know they come in to my office to ask for arrest warrants and stuff. They’re always walking around with those fancy shiny guns on their waists and I just feel like taking it and shooting myself in the skull. You know what I mean?” Kyungsoo leant in over the glass coffee table in front of the couch to tell Junmyeon seated on the opposite couch. Kyungsoo’s face was still empty and expressionless. He really felt nothing.

“I wonder how it feels like to die.” Kyungsoo continued with his deadpan face. “How it feels like to have your soul pulled apart from your body. Would it hurt? Would it feel good? Imagine your last breath and the last thought on your mind. Maybe you can feel your own heart stopping and your brain saying goodbye. What do you think?”

Junmyeon sighed internally and checked his wrist watch. Still another 20 minutes before his session with Kyungsoo was over. Nothing about Kyungsoo he could fix in the next 20 minutes or in the weekly hourly sessions. Unprofessional as it may seem, Junmyeon glossed over the idea that it would probably be easier on his part if Kyungsoo just stole a gun from a police officer and commit suicide. Lawyers go to hell anyway. There’s no saving that.

 

 

“Officer Park, do you realize that you’re on the 9am shift today?” Chanyeol’s not so much superior- by only two years, Inspector Kim Minseok, questioned him the moment he stepped into the district office of the Seoul Metropolitan Office Department.

Park Chanyeol walked into work that day with shoulders hung low, hair sporting a bed head still, uniform crumpled up and breath reeking of soju from last night. Also 29 years old and soon going on 30. Possesses a high school diploma with a C average and almost a decade of experience as a police officer. Almost however didn’t make the cut because he decided to dye his hair blue on the day of the police exam, to supposedly show his spirit and desire to match the uniform color. Not until he was made to dye it back to black. He now had it dyed to red however and got away with it.

Chanyeol drank a bottle every night before bed or else he wouldn’t be able to sleep. He had conditioned himself to only fall asleep in such conditions. Chanyeol drank so much he would wake up still drunk or suffering the worst hangover in his life, although everyday’s hangover seemed to be worse than the other.

“Yes, I do realize that.” Chanyeol slurred his words and burped, bringing back the taste of last night’s soju and sour tasting stomach juices back into this mouth. It made him gag and almost want to throw up. He drank so much last night, he woke up drunk still.

“Okay. Then tell me the time.” Minseok challenged.

Chanyeol moved his gaze to the analog wall clock behind Minseok, hanging above the picture frames of the official portraits of the top guns in the police force. Middle aged, sophisticated and dutiful looking man whom Chanyeol aspired to be but most likely will not be.

“Um…” Chanyeol hummed, “It says Seiko.”

Minseok rolled his eyes in annoyance.”It’s 2 in the afternoon! You’re so drunk you read the brand on the clock.”

Minseok and the entire department had only put up with this because Chanyeol was the son of a police officer who had died in the line of duty. His father was a well liked and respected man, the perfect embodiment of a friendly neighborhood cop. Chanyeol on the other hand liked working traffic duty, so he could get bribes out of people who didn’t want to get a fine or speeding ticket. Chanyeol would pass over the older cheaper cars and stop the shiny expensive ones. A lot of cops go to jail.

 

 

4.45pm. Just 15 minutes before the district attorney’s office closed up for the day. Kyungsoo came to work at 8am sharp and left also punctual on time. Kyungsoo was tapping his finger onto his desk in a constant rhythm, coat ready on his lap to wait for the clock to show the 17th hour of the day so he could just dash out the door and leave. Kyungsoo had plans that Friday night.

It was a slow day at the district attorney office that autumn day. As an official government attorney assigned as the police prosecutor, the police department would come in several times a week for Kyungsoo to issue arrests, search and even seize warrants. At other times, Kyungsoo would represent the police department in court to prosecute the criminals. Over the past four years in that position, Kyungsoo had put a number of people into prison all thanks to him. Although he wasn’t the judge and didn’t get to decide the sentence, Kyungsoo sure played an important role there.

 

Now, Kyungsoo didn’t like a specific tall lanky cop with rather pointy ears with whom he had the unfortunate experience to work with. Kyungsoo was disgusted if not appalled at his lack of professionalism, sense of duty and less than clear sense of morals.

It was Kyungsoo’s job to prosecute those who broke the law and Chanyeol obviously didn’t go unnoticed. Somehow, for a selfish reason, Kyungsoo chose to turn a blind eye and pretend he never known about Chanyeol’s misdoing. It still came to haunt him at night in nightmares where Chanyeol would get caught and he would be exposed alongside him. That would be the end of Kyungsoo’s life as he knew it.

Then again, Kyungsoo didn’t really fancy the idea of being alive any longer. Kyungsoo had urges and he sure as hell felt them. While chopping up for cooking, Kyungsoo felt the urge to slit his wrists so bad. He would do a vertical cut of course right across the vein, doing it horizontal was too slow and less painful, and only popularized by movies with inaccurate depictions.

At other times, Kyungsoo would feel the urge to just drive off his car over the bridge into the river below. He was still paying installments for that car but fuck it he thought, insurance covers death. It would probably make the news too if he somehow managed to pull it off.

Kyungsoo fantasized how his dead body would be found, how the news would spread among his friends and family, and even who would show up at his funeral. In the end becoming yet another suicide statistic in the world’s country with the highest suicide rate.

Kyungsoo hated himself. He hated being a gay man in South Korea. He hated that he was almost thirty and still single and lonely. He hated that he was good in a job which brought no joy to his life. He hated waking up alone in a bed meant for two. He hated coming home to an empty house every evening, up to the point where he imagined an imaginary husband and the realization that it wasn’t real made him even more frustrated. Kyungsoo fucking hated himself.

 

But Kyungsoo did not hate himself when his dealer came by once a week to sell him the good washed cocaine, which he would pour into a line on his marble table and snort through his nose. For the following hour, Kyungsoo felt like he was on top of the world. It felt like the day he graduated top of his class or was praised to be one of the best attorney prospects the year he joined the prosecution office. Those proud moments were what Kyungsoo yearned to feel again, and cocaine helped him at just that. Kyungsoo so badly wanted to feel wanted and needed, and paid attention to. It was all he lived for now.

Kyungsoo limited his vices to snorting one line once a week and would do it every Friday night followed by sleeping pills so he would be passed out until Saturday evening. That way, he could waste his weekend without feeling all too lonely and still keep his reputable appearance. Fortunate for him, his profession paid well enough for him to afford it regularly.

 

 

Chanyeol lived in a basement apartment in an old and shady part of Seoul. The walls of his apartment block were dull and grey with paint that had worn off years ago. The iron grills were all rusty, and the doors and wooden floors creaked under weight. The dwellers themselves were a bunch of shady people ranging from night club bouncers, sex workers, debt collectors and a random old lady who sold food at a street side stall. They were all very friendly with Chanyeol, and would even hold mahjong nights together on the weekends.

Chanyeol didn’t hate his life. He thought it was just simply pointless and boringly plain. Everyday was the same routine of getting up for his shift, working, doing a few arrests or watching a traffic intersection and then going home to get drunk and fall asleep. Chanyeol had no goals or motivation. He had no hobbies or passions. He only looked forward to the next bottle of soju everyday and if it was a weekend, he looked forward to being drunk the whole day and gambling.

Chanyeol didn’t remember how he ended up this way. It was probably around a year or two ago when his mother passed away, and there was no one else left who watched out for him, asked how he was doing and was actually genuinely concerned for him. Chanyeol stopped caring after that and sunken low and lower every day since then.

Chanyeol very well knew he was gay since middle school, when he spent more time admiring the asses of his male classmates while they were busy ogling the girls instead. Basically everyone outside work knew Chanyeol swung the other way. Minseok knew but made Chanyeol keep it down while on duty. Homophobia in the public force was a big sensitive issue, one which will get Chanyeol fired for sure. Chanyeol couldn’t care less, but without a job, he wouldn’t be able to afford living which in turn was ironic since living seemed to have no meaning any longer.

Chanyeol never had a boyfriend, not since high school he did not. He couldn’t even remember the name of that guy even if he tried. It was more than ten years ago and Chanyeol only remembered meeting him in secret, so they could give each other sloppy hand jobs in the school locker room after everyone else had left.

If Chanyeol felt like it, he’d go down to a gay bar he frequented and used his lame but surprisingly effective pick up skills to pick anyone who identified as a male, so he could sink his cock into their ass or the other way around. Chanyeol mostly topped anyway.

It was one of those needs nights where Chanyeol realized some porn and his right hand wasn’t enough. Chanyeol walked into the dimly lighted bar with some cheesy jazz music playing over the stereo. It wasn’t one of those bars where a live band would come in and perform. It was a discreet gay bar after all in a country where the idea of being gay was not yet widely accepted. Chanyeol had put on his best black dress shirt and a pair of denim trousers, and even combed back his moppy dyed red hair.

Chanyeol’s eyes scanned the premise and he would go after the first man he saw sitting down alone, who didn’t look like they were waiting for anyone else there. Chanyeol’s target was the hunched stranger sitting in a booth by himself, swirling the pint glass of beer in his hand. It was a Friday night and he was certain he would be going home with this stranger.

 

“Hey there, cutie. You look like you could use some good company. Lucky for that, I just arrived so you don’t have to worry no more.” Chanyeol confidently announced, leaning over the table. He totally thought he would be getting dick or an ass at least tonight.

The stranger heard him and looked up from his beer pint. “What the fuck?”

“Do Kyungsoo?” Chanyeol suddenly realized it was Kyungsoo and he sure wished he could disappear right now. “What are you doing here?”

“The question is, what are _you_ doing here?” Kyungsoo threw the question right back.

“I’m gay? Obviously. Are you lost? You do know this is a gay bar?” Chanyeol leant in to whisper at Kyungsoo’s ear.

Kyungsoo only pushed away Chanyeol, “Yes I do know that this is a gay bar.”

“Oh~” Chanyeol cooed, a grin now plastered on his face, as he took the seat in front of Kyungsoo. “Are you perhaps-gay too?”

“ _Perhaps?_ I definitely am.” Kyungsoo almost shouted in the quiet place.

Chanyeol cupped a hand over Kyungsoo’s mouth, hushing him to be the quiet. “You’re too loud. Okay, I get it.”

“I can’t believe you tried to hit on me.” Kyungsoo shook his head, peeling Chanyeol’s hand off of his mouth. “I think I need a cold shower to forget all of this.”

“I wouldn’t even poke you with a ten foot pole if I knew it was you.” Chanyeol retorted, although he was being slightly sarcastic.

“Oh yeah?” Kyungsoo sneered, “I don’t think your pole is that long anyway to reach me at my level.”

“Are you making fun of my dick?” Chanyeol sounded offended.

“So what if I am?” Kyungsoo jeered back at him.

“You’ve never seen it. How would you know?” Chanyeol tried to defend the pride based on his dick size. There weren’t that many things for him to be proud about.

“Then show me if you dare. You did come here for some dick too I bet. You should be prepared to show it then” Kyungsoo proved to be the better one at arguing. He was a lawyer after all.

“Fine” Chanyeol agreed and stood up to unzip his pants, until he realized what he was actually doing and stopped with the zipper halfway down.

“I knew you didn’t have the balls to do it.” Kyungsoo purposely said to annoy Chanyeol further, eager to get a reaction out of him.

“Well, do you even have the balls to be challenging me like that?” Chanyeol threw back; he wasn’t keen on losing their strife anytime soon.

 “I’ll show you my dick then, only if you show me yours.” Kyungsoo felt challenged, and his ego was as large as Chanyeol’s probably was.

“Deal”, Chanyeol slapped down his hand on the table. “I’ll get a pint too and we’ll go to the lavatory once I’m done.”

“Fine. Let’s do this.” Kyungsoo proudly announced, chugging the rest of his pint of beer and slamming the glass down on the table.

Chanyeol lied. He downed two pints instead, but did both within a few minutes. Not too long for Kyungsoo to change his mind.

 

What followed next was a series of them tipsily stumbling into the lavatory, trying to fit themselves in the small cubicle meant for one person for purposes other than showing dicks off. Backs pressed to either side of the wall, Chanyeol was first to pull his pants and boxers down, leaving it hanging around his knees.

Chanyeol whipped his flaccid penis out of his pants and held it in one hand, showing it off to Kyungsoo and proudly announced, “There, now tell me if this can _reach_ you.”

“It has to be erect before I can tell. It makes a lot of a size difference.” Kyungsoo responded, eyes totally fixed and unmoving from Chanyeol’s penis in his right hand.

“That sounds like you’re giving me an advantage.” Chanyeol grinned, eyes closed as he began to stroke himself with dry hands.

Kyungsoo didn’t lie that he really was turned on from the sight. In that moment, he totally forgot how much he despised the man named Park Chanyeol just from looking at his impressive dick.

“God, that’s so hot.” Kyungsoo hissed under his breath as Chanyeol’s length slowly grew harder and larger from the administrations of his hand.

Chanyeol stopped his movements to look at Kyungsoo, his dick still in his grip. “You still haven’t showed me yours too. We had a deal didn’t we?”

 

Kyungsoo suddenly realized that he had agreed to that, and now he was expected to hold up his side of the bargain. Kyungsoo had been confident earlier but now suddenly felt so wet behind his ears in the situation. Kyungsoo’s few sexual experiences were only hookups with randoms he met on dating apps and never met again. The hookups had always been younger mostly around college age boys who were just horny for a free dinner and a dick up their ass. Kyungsoo somehow felt eager to provide that part in exchange for an ass he could blow his load into for the night.

Before Kyungsoo could react, Chanyeol was undoing the belt buckle of his pants and pulling it down to his thighs. Kyungsoo did not move and let Chanyeol do his thing, as Chanyeol too released Kyungsoo’s flaccid penis from the confines of his garments.

Kyungsoo only realized he was screwing his eyes shut and tensing his muscles, when he felt Chanyeol’s forehead pressed against his. Chanyeol’s body was pressed so close to him, they were practically embracing now.

“What are you doing?” Kyungsoo asked softly, eyes fluttering open with Chanyeol’s face pressed against his.

“If you don’t want me to do this, you better say something now.” Chanyeol mentioned as he wiped precum off of his own dick onto the palm of his hands.

Chanyeol used the same wet hand to run along Kyungsoo’s length, giving it a few pumps and steady firm strokes. Kyungsoo uncontrollably let out a deep moan from his throat, throwing his head back on the wall divider that separated the cubicles.

“Please, carry on.” Kyungsoo choked through his gasps, not wanting to sound desperate and so needy for a man he totally despised.

“Do mine too.” Chanyeol pleaded, placing his left hand on the wall beside Kyungsoo’s head to steady himself from falling forwards as his right hand stroked Kyungsoo now erect dick.

Kyungsoo was hesitant but didn’t want to feel indebted to the taller man with pointy ears. Kyungsoo blindly reached for Chanyeol’s length and stroked him, as he would do his own. Kyungsoo had no idea how Chanyeol liked his hand jobs to be.

It certainly gave Kyungsoo’s ego a boost when Chanyeol hissed, “Fuck, you’re so good to me.”

Kyungsoo sped up the pace of his strokes when they heard the sounds of someone entering the toilet to use the urinal outside their cubicle. Kyungsoo thought it was certainly amusing to watch Chanyeol’s face pressed against his scrunch and squirm, biting his lower lip to avoid them from being heard outside. Somehow, Kyungsoo reveled in Chanyeol’s struggle.

For all the trouble that Chanyeol had caused him in the past, this was nothing.

“It’s a gay bar. I don’t think anyone’s too weirded out by this if they overhear us.” Kyungsoo gasped in a low voice, slightly teasing Chanyeol at the same time.

 

Chanyeol wasn’t aware that Kyungsoo was lowkey trying to get back at him from all the previous times. Chanyeol didn’t know how sly Kyungsoo could get, and thought that Kyungsoo was simply too into jacking each other off. Due to that, Chanyeol too picked up his pace and began pumping his hand faster. Chanyeol had more experience with someone else’s dick in his hands after all.

Kyungsoo’s eye rolled to the back of his head and his mouth hung open loudly moaning. Kyungsoo caught himself about to scream out loud, letting go of Chanyeol’s length from his hands. Kyungsoo was now practically clinging onto Chanyeol’s shoulders begging him to finish off.

The moment Kyungsoo came, a knock was heard on the toilet stall door and a booming voice speaking out loud, “Hey, solicitation is not allowed on premises. You better finish up or leave this place and get yourself a room.”

“Yes, we will.” Chanyeol yelled, loud enough to be heard from outside as he stumbled away from Kyungsoo. “I think we have to leave now.” Chanyeol told Kyungsoo as he struggled to put his pants back on with a still erect penis, avoiding from getting Kyungsoo’s cum all over himself.

Kyungsoo leant on the wall regaining his breathing, as he too clumsily tried to put his own pants back on. “Let’s go to my place.”

“Why?” Chanyeol asked instinctively.

Kyungsoo cupped the front of Chanyeol’s trousers making sure to grab onto his clothed slowly decreasing erection, “This is why.”

Chanyeol gasped from the unexpected touch and nodded, “I’ll follow your car with my own. Your place it is.”

 

 

This time, they stumbled into Kyungsoo’s upper middle class apartment. It was a neat and spacious place painted in white with a minimalist design. Even at night, it looked bright and welcoming. Everything was clean, in place and in order. No beer bottles or stack of old newspapers littered the area unlike Chanyeol’s place. Kyungsoo and Chanyeol’s residences were like a contrast of day and night.

Kyungsoo locked the door and pulled Chanyeol to his room by the hand, even before they could take off their shoes. Kyungsoo pushed Chanyeol towards the bed, the back of his knees bucking under him from hitting the edge of the bed.

Chanyeol fell on his back onto Kyungsoo’s expensive springy mattress and crisp soft bed sheets. Chanyeol could almost fall asleep from how comfortable the bed was. It wasn’t like his cheap rigid mattress on a creaky bed with sheets that smelled like mold and had long lost its original color.

Chanyeol just laid down there like a starfish as Kyungsoo undressed them both, tossing the articles of clothing onto the laminated plywood floor. Chanyeol was guilty if not, of being a dead fish in bed when he bottomed. Chanyeol was weak and shaky when he had a dick in him.

“How do you want to do this?” Kyungsoo asked, straddling Chanyeol’s naked hips with his still clothed lower half.

“Um…how do you usually do it?” Chanyeol responded from below, looking up at Kyungsoo groggily.

“I’m usually the one that gets to stick my _pole_ in.” Kyungsoo scoffed, slightly bragging about himself.

“But I have the bigger dick. It’s proven now.” Chanyeol pointed out.

Kyungsoo pouted. “Just because it’s bigger doesn’t mean I acknowledge it.”

“You just said it. That’s acknowledging it isn’t it?” Chanyeol stated, eager to be the one getting ass tonight. It would seem fun to be the one topping Kyungsoo, especially considering how hard headed he was.

 

Kyungsoo remained seated on top of Chanyeol’s thighs, balancing his weight evenly between his butt cheeks on the police officer’s body. Kyungsoo pondered the thought. He had never bottomed and was eager to know how it felt like. Bottoms always seemed to moan louder, so Kyungsoo assumed it was more pleasurable for them.

“Hmm, okay I’ll let you put your dick in me but only if I get to ride you from the top?” Kyungsoo attempted to bargain the conditions.

“A bit shy of bending over and spreading your ass for me are we?” Chanyeol teased.

Kyungsoo only shot him a glare before getting off Chanyeol and looking inside his bedside drawer for something. Kyungsoo retrieved a box of condoms and a bottle of lube, throwing the items onto the bed where it landed on the mattress beside Chanyeol. Kyungsoo bent to look in the lower drawer, pulling out a small sealed transparent zip lock bag with contents of white powder.

“Help me prep.” Kyungsoo ordered, once again getting on top and straddling Chanyeol’s abdomen, but this time with his back facing Chanyeol.

 

Chanyeol rolled his eyes at Kyungsoo ordering him around. He always hated that part about Kyungsoo, but didn’t really care because he would be getting some ass now for sure. The fact that Kyungsoo was bottoming for the first time intrigued Chanyeol, enough to put up with the penchant dislike they had for each other.

Chanyeol went to grab the lube bottle at his side but mistakenly reached for the packet of Kyungsoo’s stash instead. Chanyeol scrutinized the packet as he lifted it above his head to take a closer look.

“Is this coke?” Chanyeol questioned.

Kyungsoo turned around and snatched it out of his hand. “Yes, it is. If you shut up about this, I won’t tell your boss you tried to ask me for a bribe for a speeding ticket.”

“I was never planning to but hey, we all have our own vices do we.” Chanyeol grinned, totally unfazed and sort of pleased to know that Kyungsoo wasn’t as perfect as he thought him to be. Not even Kyungsoo being death incarnate would stop Chanyeol from getting his ass that night.

 

Chanyeol lubed up his fingers, slowly fingering and stretching Kyungsoo’s hole with his long fingers for his dick to fit in easily later. Kyungsoo let out pleasured sighs and lifted his hips instinctively to allow Chanyeol to do his job easier.

Meanwhile, Kyungsoo held Chanyeol’s dick on his palm as he carefully poured out a line of cocaine along the length from the base all the way to the head. Smiling to himself, Kyungsoo slowly licked the entire length starting from the base, making sure to savor the bland taste of cocaine against Chanyeol’s foreskin.

Chanyeol was aware of what Kyungsoo was doing down there, even with three fingers in Kyungsoo’s spread ass faced towards him. Chanyeol had his fair share of problematic sexual partners, and Kyungsoo was still rather tame compared to them. Chanyeol wasn’t bothered the slightest bit even though Kyungsoo was clearly committing a violation here.

Once Kyungsoo made it to the head of Chanyeol’s cock, he repeated the action all over to make sure he did not miss a speck of his precious white powder. Chanyeol himself was hard now from the stimulation Kyungsoo provided, on top of the view he got of his fingers gaping Kyungsoo’s butthole.

Kyungsoo swallowed the entire length of Chanyeol’s erection into his mouth, sucking on it and bobbing his head feverously. Kyungsoo was beginning to feel the hit from the line of cocaine he had ingested. His inhibitions were always lowered and the lust in him began to take over as the feeling of manmade manufactured euphoria flooded all his five senses.

 

“No, I can’t take it anymore.” Kyungsoo announced after he released Chanyeol’s throbbing cock from his mouth, turning around to face Chanyeol, still straddling the taller man’s hips. “I need your cock so badly in me now.” Kyungsoo almost growled.

Chanyeol was more than delighted to comply and smiled, “Well then, do your thing. You wanted to bottom from the top didn’t you?”

Chanyeol quickly tore the condom wrapper and rolled it onto his length. Kyungsoo lifted his hips and positioned Chanyeol’s erection at his entrance, as he slowly and agonizingly impaled himself onto the sexual organ. Kyungsoo was trembling from the high and feeling of being spread out in the ass for the first time.

Kyungsoo’s chest pushed forward as his back arched and began riding Chanyeol, grinding his hips against each other. Chanyeol thrusted from below, hands grabbing onto either side of Kyungsoo’s hips to match their rhythm and movements. Occasionally, Chanyeol would release one hand from Kyungsoo’s hips to help stroke and pump the unattended of the two dicks.

Kyungsoo rode Chanyeol even faster and slammed back down harder and deeper, burying himself on Chanyeol’s length. Chanyeol was buried deep in Kyungsoo up to the hilt, so close that he could literally feel the wetness from Kyungsoo’s hole on his balls.

 

Kyungsoo was moaning and crying out loudly, vocalizing his pleasure. The bottoms Chanyeol had come across were pretty shy and had never met anyone this unabashed before. Chanyeol was pretty sure it was just the drugs that had got Kyungsoo speaking things such as,

_“Daddy, fuck me harder.”_

Okay, it can be done easily.

_“I can’t live without your cock. I need to be filled like this all the time. I wish I could have your cock in me all the time.”_

That would be a bit unrealistic. Chanyeol knew Kyungsoo wouldn’t even want his presence around while sober.

_“Cum inside me. I want your hot warm seed inside me.”_

Chanyeol was wearing a condom. Cumming into the condom was the best he could do.

_“Chanyeol, I love you.”_

That last one really weirded Chanyeol out, especially because Chanyeol finally reached his orgasm at the same point Kyungsoo made that clear. Chanyeol never felt that perplexed and pleasured at the same time in his entire life. Kyungsoo’s ass on his dick felt so good, but at the same time it suddenly started to feel so wrong.

Kyungsoo was not done yet, and continued riding Chanyeol’s now sensitive dick. Chanyeol was writhing from below due to the uncomfortable thoughts and over stimulation. Chanyeol was trying desperately to get Kyungsoo’s off of his dick. Chanyeol was beginning to worry that his manhood might even break from Kyungsoo’s riding. Chanyeol didn’t even have the time to lose his erection or go into his refractory period before he was hard again because of Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol got his wish but in a way he didn’t expected it to be. Chanyeol had tried stroking and giving a hasty hand job on Kyungsoo’s erection to hopefully finish him off before his own dick broke. Kyungsoo did cum faster from that; but Chanyeol had Kyungsoo’s dick pointed towards him, and Kyungsoo proved that he really had good distance. Kyungsoo’s cum shot out straight into Chanyeol’s eye, temporarily blinding him and stinging him in the retina.

 

Kyungsoo got off Chanyeol as the taller man desperately tried wiping his eyes off with the blanket. Going blind from someone else’s cum would be very unlucky even for Chanyeol. Kyungsoo still dazed from his high, pulled off the condom from Chanyeol’s now flaccid length, careful not to spill the contents.

Chanyeol looked up from the blanket when he felt Kyungsoo pulling the condom off of him. Chanyeol’s face turned into one of horror when Kyungsoo dangled the condom over his mouth, emptying the contents of Chanyeol’s cum into his mouth and swallowing it down.

“Why would you do that?” Chanyeol asked, taken aback by Kyungsoo. “If you wanted to swallow my cum, I could have finished in your mouth. You didn’t have to do that.”

“Oppa”, Kyungsoo whined in a shrilled voice, making him sound like a teenage girl with the cutesy pouted lips face expression to boot. “Didn’t I tell you I wanted your cum in me?”

“I cannot believe I’m having this conversation with you right now.” Chanyeol was horrified and shocked on various levels, holding the blanket between himself and Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo passed out shortly later, snoring on the bed still naked and looking quite content. Chanyeol borrowed Kyungsoo’s washroom to wipe himself from the cum and to take a piss. Kyungsoo’s washroom was too cold, especially from the white tiles which seemed all too cold on his feet. Chanyeol’s place was always warm and stuffy.

Chanyeol checked his phone and saw that it was pretty late to drive home, especially now that he began to be developing a headache from drinking earlier. Not that Chanyeol cared about drunk driving, he decided he was too tired and slept beside Kyungsoo only half dressed. Kyungsoo would be pissed when he woke up and realized what had happened. Chanyeol would just have to leave before then, hoping to wake up earlier than the other man.

 

Chanyeol always woke up late however, and woke up alone in Kyungsoo’s bed. Chanyeol checked to see if his dick was still there, for fear that Kyungsoo probably cut it off in his sleep. Chanyeol thanked whatever god out there for letting him keep his dick. Chanyeol was pretty laid back and did not hate Kyungsoo as much, but the shorter man sure did curse him to the end of the world and back. Chanyeol found his clothes neatly folded at the edge of the bed and his phone charging on the night stand beside his keys and wallet. Chanyeol’s shoes and socks were also properly placed on the floor beside the wall.

Chanyeol checked the time phone and it showed that it was almost noon. Quickly getting dressed and retrieving his items, Chanyeol made his way out of the room. Chanyeol hoped Kyungsoo wasn’t around and he would get to leave without running into the other.

The whole situation was too awkward to even think about, and Chanyeol decided he’d rather not. Chanyeol was just going to leave and grab a few bottles of soju on the way home since it was past noon and his drinking time.

It was not like what Chanyeol intended however. He had to pass by the kitchen to get to the front door and there he saw Kyungsoo standing by the sink, wearing nothing but a white t-shirt and nothing underneath. Kyungsoo’s dick could be seen hanging from the hem of the shirt.

 

Kyungsoo was throwing up by the sink and looked up to see Chanyeol. His eyes sported dark circles and he looked very much sick.

“Ugh”, Kyungsoo grunted, turning back to lean over the sink. “Don’t talk to me.”

“Well, then. I’ll take my leave.” Chanyeol cautiously mentioned, quickly making his way to the door with his shoes in his hands. 

Kyungsoo’s eyes followed Chanyeol as he put his shoes on by the door. Kyungsoo looked away when he saw Chanyeol turning around in his direction.

“Did you perhaps change dealers for your stuff?” Chanyeol asked from across the place.

“What does that matter to you? It’s not like you’re arresting anyone.” Kyungsoo taunted, turning the tap on to wash off the sink.

“I think whoever sold you that, gave you some of the impure stuff you’re not used to. You drank last night so it’s normal to feel sick now. You’ve been played I think.” Chanyeol stated.

“Just leave. I have a headache now.” Kyungsoo sighed, sitting on the stool nearby and resting his head on the kitchen counter.

“Thanks for the fuck.” Chanyeol teased Kyungsoo one last time, quickly leaving before Kyungsoo flung a kitchen knife at him.

Kyungsoo laid his head down on that kitchen counter for a while longer. He really did remember everything he had done or said the previous night. Including the part where he told Chanyeol he loved him. Kyungsoo had known Chanyeol for three years now, but not once did he ever think that way of him. Kyungsoo felt conflicted.

 

 


End file.
